What Happens
by Succatash
Summary: What Happens when you spend too much time with paper bags. I had this up a long time ago but i tookit down
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Animorphs ain't mine. Only me is mine. I am also not the owner of the paper bag factory.

Author's note: This is my second fanfic and it's the day right after I finished my last one. I have only one review so far so maybe I should remind people to R/R. I had this up a long time ago and I took it down, if you find this disgusting, just stop reading and don't say anything, and don't assume I'm gross all the time

*The Animorphs are walking around an old abandoned paper bag warehouse with one teensy-weensy flashlight. Jake: You making fun of my flashlight?*

Well, then on with the story…

Chapter One

Marco: Jake, what are we doing here in this old abandoned paper bag warehouse that was shut down because there was a gruesome killing massacre involving some old fingernails?

Rachel: Wow….you're more specific than the author…how do you know all this?

Marco: I read the script *he holds up a pile of papers*

Big booming voice: HEY! GIVE ME THAT! *huge hand comes down and grabs the script*

Jake: *talking like nothing happened* Because an amateur fan fiction writer died here and I'm gonna get revenge on his ghost for what he said about me and that frilly pink dress.

Cassie Jake, you were insane at the time…:

Jake: Silence!

Ax: I liked his frilly pink dress. *sidles up beside him and take his arm*

Jake: Huh? *looks down at his arm* Ooooohhhh, get away get away! *he says this in a girly way.*

Erek: *who's just appeared in this fic for the simple reason that I wanted him to…* She's right, Jake, Marco saw you…

Jake: Zipit!

Erek: Would you just—

Jake: Zipit!

Erek: You—

Jake: Zipit

Erek: Th—

Jake: When a problem comes along you must zipit. *makes whipping noise* Zipit good!

Erek: You're like a child—

Jake: Zipit! Spank my butt and call me baby

*all give him the look—you know the one I'm talking about*

Jake: What? I just figured it'd shut you up.

Erek: Well, it worked

Tobias: So were in a warehouse searching for a dead guy's ghost to get revenge just by insulting you with a frilly pink dress?

Jake: Pretty much…

Ax: What is a ghost?

Cassie: They're, like, spirits only they're, like, dead people

Others except for Ax: Yeah *they have that voice where people talk like when they're saying like or dude, their heads are swaying back and forth*

Ax: Ah. We have such things like that on the Andalite home world. They are called _nonchychans . (_A/N: that isn't supposed to mean anything but then again, what Andalite word does?.) What are you all doing?

Rachel : Just getting high on the scent of the paper bags *all are holding paper bag's up to their noses.*

Ax: Okay…*takes paper bag and puts it to his face* Wow. That's a really cool scent

All except Ax: Yeah…

*Ax is swaying so hard he falls off the edge to the 1st floor*

Ax: I am okay… but I think I may have broken my legs. *stands up and a crunching sound is heard* Ahhhh! Yes, they are broken.

*Ax goes on like the guy from Austin Powers 2 and has picked up his accent also…They leave him and then…*

A/N: I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger because no one will review…no, not really, the second chapter will probably come right after this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Animorphs still ain't mine

Chapter Two: I'm too stupid to think of a chapter title:

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!* it was Ax's though speak*

*The Animorhs ran back to the edge where Ax fell. Rachel flipped a light on,*

Marco: Why didn't we just do that before? *Rachel shrugs*

*All gasp. Ax is lying on the floor with a steak through his heart. Marco runs down the stairs and to Ax's side, sobbing.*

Marco: Why did y-you go! *he wailed* Now we will never m-make love again ! Waaaahhhhhhhh! *Kisses Ax's Andalite face and then pulls a dagger from nowhere* I'll see you soon, my love! *Holds dagger high, and then brings it down. Blood slatters everywhere from a broken artery. The Animorphs are covered in it.*

Rachel: Wow, that's disgusting…

Cassie: Oh, well *she said shrugging*

*by chance Marco and Ax are embraced on the floor in a weird mutated heart.*

Jake: Okay, stay close, you guys.

Tobias: Jake you're so serious .

Rachel: Yeah, loosen up, there's no threat here

Cassie: Let's party!

*Dance music is playing and everyone starts boogying*

Jake: Uh, ok! *starts dancing with Cassie.* Tobias is somehow dancing in his hawk form*

Erek: Hey! I almost forgot I was here. Since I cant dance I'm gonna go do whatever androids do in their spare time.

*Erek found the kitchen. He spotted an old microwave It was so beautiful with it's lustfully smooth white surface and it's neatly rowed buttons. He took off with it and found a bedroom that was specially put there by the fanfic writer to lure Erek.*

Erek: Do you smoke after sex?

Microwave: No…but I hear food processors do…* only now it wasn't the microwave's voice. It had grown deeper. Erek looked next to him and a dark hooded figure was there*

Dark figure: I will destroy you!

Erek: Ha! I'm indestructible

*dark figure beats Erek with a wet noodle and Erek dies.*

Dark figure: Bwahahaha—*chokes, coughs, sputters, etc.*

A/N: That was an extremely short chapter! I didn't know they came that short…. I can't think of anything else. BUT I WILL! Until then R/R…


	3. Chapter

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Ani—oh, for get it if you still don't know what I'm gonna say go back and read the first 2 chapters you friggin retard.

A/N: Yes, I am new. Nobody's written any bad reviews on my stories yet, (except for all the people that say they're disgusted or disturbed) so, I'm happy! After I finish this one I'm gonna do a challenge fic….I don't have any friends yet on fanfic.net mostly cause I can't download the IM : ^ (… So…you all know my e-mail and if you have any Animorph challenge fic lists…send them to me! : ^ ) Remember to R/R…

On with the story…

*Dark figure Runs down the hall screaming "Ill kill them all, I'll kill them all!" He trips on his cloak and into a pile of elephant doo-doo. (He did this simply because I do not like myself for making him kill Marco, Ax, and Erek. I'd kill him if I could but then the story would end. We wouldn't want that, would we?)*

*Rachel, Cassie, Jake, and Tobias jump when there hear a voice yelling "I'll kill them all!"*

Jake: That must be…

All in unison: "his ghost"

Jake: Come on you guys let's go look…

Rachel: Oh, no, Jake. I'm not going anywhere. *Squats on the floor and rocks back and forth, sucking thumb, darting her eyes back and forth…* Oh no….. I just think I'm going to sit here until my bus comes, I'm going to the mall… *laughs evily* Oh yes…the mall Bwahahahahaha!

*All leave her while she laughs evily over and over and over and —you know…*

*The lights go out and a scream is heard*

Rachel: AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eeeew! Elephant crap! Aaaaahhhhhhh!

*all run back to the spot where they left Rachel. There is a white chalk out line of a person laying down on the floor*

Cassie: Rachel!

*We zoom up to Jake's face until we're about a centimeter from a huge pimple.* Jake: Aaaaaahhhhh!*

Jake: Okay, back it up a little… right…there. No stop, in a little , right there…. Three down…one to go.

Tobias: Wow, I barely have any lines in this fic but uhh. Jake, it's actually four down and three to go because…you know Rachel, Erek , Marco , and Ax died, so that's four.

Jake: Don't kid me, that's 3

Tobias: 4

Jake: Three

Tobias: four

*they continue with their disputing until Tobias gives in*

Tobias: Ok, whatever, Jake, lets just go back to what we were doing before.K?

Jake: K

Tobias: K….Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Rachel! No! Please. Come back! 

Cassie: Tobias. *slaps him across the face* she's dead she cant hear you.

Tobias: But…

Cassie: Don't butt me…

A/N: The end is near! Of this fic, I mean.I don't feel like writing no more so you just wait for Chapter 4. Remember what I said about the challenge lists…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer- Aninorphs ain't mine.

A/N: I think Chapter 5 is gonna be the last one, folks. I'm so impatient, you know. I can't wait for anything so this fic was spread out for only three days cause I couldn't wait to finish it. I'm always boring you with my babble in the Author Notes but I'll be nice this time. Let's get on the thing already!

*Jake is swaggering down the hall, like he can take anything on.*

Jake: So Cassie what do want do once were all dead and you know….dead? I mean I'll become a professional llama keeper. *gets the little voice that you get when you're talking to a baby* With their little tiny faces and their itsy-bitsy hooves, and—*normal voice* Cassie? Cassie? *he turns around and (gasp) Cassie is gone!*

Jake: Oh, no! He's just going to kill us all until we're all dead! Waaahhhhhh! *starts crying like a baby.*

Tobias: Did you just figure this out genius?

*Jake continues to cry like a baby*

Jake: *between sobs* I…want…out of…here!

*Suddenly, there in a different room. And the Dark figure is there with thim*

Tobias: How did we get here?

Dark Figure: Why, I used my All-powerful author powers to bring you here. *takes off hood and reveal a medium-tall kid with glasses and short black hair, you can tell that he's an amateur writer from some web-site * I am the one that killed all of your friends.

Jake: But…you died…

FFW: No, I faked my own death. You see,I was on a tour of this factory and I got a brilliant, brilliant idea. Bwahahahahaha! *stops abruptly* Anway I morphed a polar bear to—

Tobias: Wait, you can't morph.

FFW: Oh ,yes I can, didn't I tell you I'm an amateur fan fiction writer.

Jake and Tobias: "Oh."

Dark Figure: Ok,Anyways I morphed a polar bear and… wait, why am I telling you my secrets*suddenly , all of the Animorphs appear*

Jake: Hey, why'd you do that?

Dark figure: So that next time I can kill you all…and then… you'll…al be dead *disappears*


End file.
